With the increasing popularity of portable terminals, keyboards, and other related electronic and computer equipment, the development of furniture for accommodating such equipment has been necessitated. Conventional typewriter tables, portable and stationary, and conventional desks have not been adequate to meet the needs of the users of portable terminals and the like.
A typical user-station for a computer comprises a terminal, typically with a screen and/or printer, and a keyboard. In order to maximize utility of the equipment at such a user-station, it is desirable that one be able to: tilt the screen to reduce glare, to adjust the screen height so that the user may view the screen without discomfort, to adjust the keyboard height to permit proper positioning of the wrists and arms when inputting data via the keyboard, and to adjust the linear keyboard-screen distance to compensate for the eyesight of the user. Also it is desirable to have the complete station mobile.
According to the present invention, a table assembly is provided which accomplishes all of the above objectives in a simple and easy manner. The table assembly according to the invention is also safe to utilize, both from the standpoint of protecting the operator and from the standpoint of protecting the equipment mounted thereby.
The structures providing for the adjustment of the keyboard and terminal with respect to each other are of simple design and relatively inexpensive to construct, yet provide for positive maintenance of the components in the positions to which they have been adjusted. All of the adjustments may be accomplished while the user is sitting in front of the table assembly in a normal operating position. Further although the table assembly is designed for mobility, it also includes structural components which minimize the possibility of tip-over of the terminal or the table assembly itself.
A table assembly according to the present invention includes a main and an auxiliary table. The main table is adapted to mount the computer terminal and screen, while the auxiliary table is adapted to mount a keyboard, and is vertically and horizontally spaced with respect to the main table. The tables are mounted on a common base, preferably one that is movable and has an odd number of legs, each with a caster, and some of the casters being of the locking-type. A central post extends upwardly from the base to which both tables are operatively attached.
The central tubular post receives a collar operatively connected to the auxiliary table, the collar slidable over the post to adjust the vertical position of the auxiliary table. The tubular post also receives an Acme screw therein and a threaded collar at the top of the tubular shaft is rotatable to adjust the vertical position of the main table with respect to the base. The Acme screw and the auxiliary table support collar are grooved and specifically aligned with one of the legs of the base so that the combined centers of gravity of the tables are directly over one of the legs of the base.
An adjustment knob is provided for each of the adjustment mechanisms: that is for limited tilt of the main table (.+-.5.degree. from horizontal) to reduce screen glare; vertical adjustment of the main table to allow the user to view the screen without discomfort; vertical adjustment of the auxiliary table to allow proper positioning of the user's wrists and arms when utilizing the keyboard; and adjustment of the linear spacing between the two tables to compensate for the user's eyesight. All these control knobs are essentially co-planar and mounted above the central supporting leg of the base.
Among the safety features preventing tip-over of the terminal or table assembly (besides the mounting of the center of gravity as described above) are locks on two of the casters. The locks on the casters are also readily accessible by the user from a normal sitting position since they are disposed on legs straddling the central leg of the base. Also, the tilt of the main table is positively limited, and a combination handle and stop is provided on the back of the main table to facilitate movement of the table assembly from place-to-place while at the same time preventing the terminal from sliding off the back, and providing a mechanism through which the power cords from the terminal may be threaded.
The table assembly according to the present invention is also versatile, the main table including a number of grommeted openings therein for the simple and readily removable mounting of auxiliary structures, such as a prop for copy.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple and safe table assembly having multiple adjustments of the main and auxiliary table portions thereof. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.